Power transmission chains are widely used in the automotive industry not only for ignition timing but also for transferring power to the driving wheels of a vehicle especially in a front wheel drive automobile. Power transmission chains are also widely used for industrial applications. One type of chain so used is referred to as a "silent chain" in which the chain links are formed with a pair of toes separated by a crotch, each toe being defined by an outside flank and an inside flank, the latter being joined by the crotch. In most, if not practically all modern silent chains, all links, which are arranged in transverse sets joined together by pivot means, are the same. These chains are adapted to be used with toothed sprockets in the power transmission assembly or arrangement. Historically, the outside flank or flanks of industrial power transmission chains drivingly engaged the sprockets while the inside flank or flanks of automotive timing or motion transferring chains engaged the sprockets. Great care was taken in avoiding the mixing of the two types of links in chain assembly plants manufacturing both types of links.
However, it was found that a mixture of the two general types of links provided a chain that generated less noise when used in automotive applications than did some chains constructed of only one type of link or substantially no more noise than prior chains of special construction. The chains incorporating a mixture of the two general types of links have been found to be more durable than the prior chains of special construction. A chain containing a mixture of the two general types of links can be assembled in various patterns and is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,560, granted to applicants herein on Aug. 3, 1982. The chain so described and claimed in this patent has enjoyed great commercial success.